deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heavy (Team Fortress 2)
From the cold mountains of Soviet Russia, Mikhail "Misha", more commonly known as the Heavy Weapons Guy or Heavy, is a large and hulking figure of a man on RED Team. Though Heavy may seem to be a kind, gentleman, like a sudden Siberian winter his anger can rise to peaking levels. Wielding a large minigun as his main weapon, the Heavy lays down suppressive fire for his teammates to advance forward. The Heavy's naturally high durability and his near-superhuman strength make the minigun little bit of a hassle and his fists deadly weapons in and of themselves. The Heavy's real name is Mikhail, called Misha by his very few friends. The Heavy's origin is unknown, only that he hails from the Soviet Union. Heavy's personality is interesting, as while he's not nearly as violent as his teammate's Soldier or Pyro, Heavy seems to show an interest in murder and death that surpasses most of his other teammates. The Heavy has no qualms about filling his rivals full of lead just for his paycheck, nor does he express any pity towards them. Make no mistake, his slow speed and small intelligence mask his anger and ability to rip you limb from limb. Battle vs. Vladimir Makarov (by RedBenjamin) Heavy: Makarov: Heavy and his crew watched as a Russian helicoper decended into the BLU base. It held 4 Spetznaz and 1 of the world's most infamous terrorists. "Demoman! Put bombs in the BLU base!" commanded Heavy. As Demoman placed the bombs, the helicopter landed where he was placing them. Knowing that Demoman could just detonate the bombs and destroy the aircraft, Makarov ordered his men to attack. Demoman, however, was to drunk to fight, and was shot in the process. Hearing the gunshots, Engineer builds a sentry, while Scout runs into the BLU base, hungry for a fight. As Scout runs to the BLU base, Makarov and the Spetznaz scatter to make them harder to kill. However, one Spetznaz is too slow, and gets blasted to Hell by Scout's Force a Nature. However, a Spetznaz armed with an AK-47 shoots Scout, and in a matter of seconds, he is dead. Then, the Spetznaz runs out of the base to attack the remaining members. As he runs to Engineer and his Level 3 Sentry Gun, Heavy and Medic are preparing an Ubercharge. The Russian troop sneaks close enough to the Sentry Gun to destroy it, but explodes, killing him but blowing Engineer's legs off. "MEDIC!" Engineer cries out, knowning that he is going to die no mater what. Heavy and Medic make their way over to Engineer. "Please, partner, my time is short. *pant pant* And while I did say I solve problems, this is one problem you are alone with. Goodbye Heavy. I will have a dispencer for you in Heaven". He then let out a final scream of pain and died. "He vwas right about almost everything." said Medic. "He forgot that you're not alone". The pair then teamed up and went into the BLU base. Heavy took out his Ithaca 37 and blasted the face off of a Spetnaz guard. Knowning heavy was coming, Makarov ordered his remaining Spetnaz soldier to pilot the helicoper out of here. "I'm not leteing you leave Makarov! NOW IS COWARD KILLING TIME!" yelled Heavy. In attempt to stop the legendary eater of Sandviches, Makarov shot his grenade launcher at the man. It hit, but when the smoke cleared, Heavy and Medic were Ubercharged! Heavy then fired his Minigun at the chopper as it attempted to fly away, causing it to crash and explode. "Stay out of this Medic. I have some personal business with Makarov" Heavy told Medic. "This is for Engineer". Heavy went up to the wreckage, with the door still shut, and opened it. However, Makarov was waiting with a Desert Eagle pointed at Heavy's head, but Heavy flew a punch at it, sending it flying. "DID YOU THINK I WOULD FORGET WHAT YOU DID TO ENGINEER?" Heavy screamed at the terrorist, and he brutally pounded his fist into the tyrants face. Makarov pulled his knife and attempted to slash at Heavy's neck. Heavy dodged just in time to hit Makarov again. "He was mere labor and deserved death" Makarov coughed, stil hurt from the crash and being punched. This was the last staw for Heavy, forcing him to scream in anger and tacle Makarov. Heavy took Makarov's knife, let out a final scream of anger, and powerfully plunged the knife into Makarov's chest. "That was for Engineer" Heavy then said, as he walked off heroically with Medic. WINNER: HEAVY Expert's Opinion Heavy won due to his supperior weapons and strength. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tower (by Sir William Of Chalitton) "I'll take care of this guy." Tower says to the rest of his teammates. "Will you survive?" Jyn replies. "If I don't, good bye." "Be careful Tower! I heard one of his member has killed Nathan!" Warn West. "It's alright. Now go off." The SFH members are now all aboard the helicopter and then it leaves. Tower was defending the Strike Force Heroes' base from a Russian so-called-terrorist. Tower goes down to the interior of the base. He hears footsteps and a sound of a barrel spinning. The base was dark. The base's light has been cut off by the intruder. Tower activates his flashlight and finds the restart generator. He found the generator and restarts the lights. But no long after he restarts the generator. "Hello, Sandvich trasherr!" Heavy appears behind Tower. His Sandvich has been trashed by Tower. "Listen, I found this so called Sandvich in the way back home here. It is already been eaten and then I thought it was a trash so I..." "NO!" Heavy shots his Minigun to Tower. But Tower's armor defends him from the shots. Tower headbutts Heavy and pulls out his R870. "Is that all you got, Bear?" Heavy roars at Tower while shooting his Minigun again. But before that can happen Tower shots the Minigun with the R870, disarming Heavy. "Goddamn you're badass." "Not for long!" Heavy pulls his Shotgun and fires it at Tower. The shot is pretty much of a real damage to Tower's armor. But then Tower runs away after being knocked back. Tower runs away from Heavy with his R870. "Come back here!" Heavy said with his Minigun again in hand. Tower goes upstairs at the computer room. He looks at the camera and he sees Heavy is searching for him. "Turn off the lights again. Destroy all power source." Commands Tower to the computer. "Lights off initiated." All the lights are now gone. "What happened here?!" Heavy became enraged. Meanwhile, he hears a door opening behind him. And he turns on the his back and shoots his Minigun. Tower was right behind him and Tower shots Heavy with his R870. Heavy then throws off his Minigun. Tower gets distracted by the Minigun but still remembers where Heavy is. Tower then pulls out his Judgement shotgun at shots it randomly at Heavy. But Heavy was nowhere to be found. Heavy was running away with his Gloves Of Running Urgently. "You are not vatching me!" Heavy then pulls out his shotgun and shoots it at a random direction to distract Tower. Tower hears the blast and then when he runs into the direction where the blast originates, Heavy bursts Tower with his Brass Beast. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Heavy constantly shoots Tower with the Brass Beast but then Tower gets his feeling back and shoots his Judgement to Heavy's Brass Beast. "Now, shut up." Tower pulls out his USAS 12. "Vhat?!" Heavy pulls out his Family Business and shoots it at Tower while also knocking him back. Tower open fires at Heavy with his USAS while Heavy was running away. But no shots hit him. Except for Heavy's leg. "No!" Heavy looks at his injured leg and falls down. But then he reloads the shotgun and the Family Business and equipes the Family Business. Heavy turns back and sees Tower wielding the Milkor MGL. Heavy remembers the weapon. And has a flashaback he always get killed by that. "I know that! And it will not harm me again!" Heavy shots Tower with both of his Shotgun and Family Business. Heavy continues his run and gets up. Tower follows up Heavy, but he cannot see Heavy. Finally, Tower randomly runs at every direction. But he bumped to a wall. He clears off his vision and realized where is he. "Engine room. He should be here." Unknowingly Heavy replies, "I am here! Communisto Mani-Fisto!" Heavy punched Tower with his Gloves Of Running Urgently. Tower sees Heavy and pulls out his First Blood and slashes it at Heavy's hands. But the Gloves protected his hands. Heavy punches back with his GRU. "How good are you, bast***." Tower replies in an angry voice. Tower pulls his Wrench and hits it at Heavy's head. Heavy got stunned a while. Tower gets his First Blood again and tries to stab Heavy. "Too slow!" Heavy gets up in a cool way. And punches Tower. Tower gets incapacitated. Heavy takes his Shotgun and aims it at Tower's visor. "No last word! BWAHAHAHAAHA!" Heavy shots his Shotgun to Tower and Tower's head explodes and falls away. "YES ! TAKE THAT YOU SANDVICH STEALER!" Winner : Heavy Weapons Guy Expert's Opinoin Although Tower has impressive arsenal on his loadout,,the majority of Heavy's weapons are truly long ranged and effective plus easy to use. Also although Heavy does not have any armor or little armor, his no armor nature makes him faster than Tower. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Queen Elizabeth I (2nd Chance Heroes) (by Affectos) TBA Winner: The Heavy Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Junkrat and Roadhog alongside The Demoman (Team Fortress 2) (by Appelmonkey) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Valve Software Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors